Inked
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: Ginny shocks her mother by getting a tattoo.


Hey, everybody! I've been gone for quite a while, but now I'm back with one of my newer pieces. Hope you enjoy it! As ever, I don't own anything you recognize.

Inked

"Ginevra Molly Xiomara Aurora Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley's booming voice shattered the happy mood of Ron and Hermione's wedding reception.

Ginny was tempted to just apparate to her apartment and block all contact from her family, but she knew that would only exacerbate matters. She took a deep breath and reflected momentarily on how she'd arrived in this situation.  
_  
Ginny, twenty-one years old and newly graduated from the St. Mungo's Healing Program, had just started her work in the Children's Accidental Magic ward. She was thrilled with her job, her new flat, and her independence from her parents. She'd taken advantage of her independence to do something she'd wanted to do since she was fourteen: get a tattoo._

When she'd first made the acquaintance of Sirius Black, she'd been enamored by his lean, tattooed body. She told herself it was a passing fancy and would fade soon, but instead it had only grown stronger. After the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries, Ginny had been the only one who had the time and inclination to nurse Sirius back to health. They'd grown closer and closer as the years had passed, and at her graduation party they finally acknowledged their feelings for each other. However, nothing had come of the admission because Ginny had been locked away in her Healers' program, and Sirius was fighting to clear his name for good.

Now, Ginny was on her own, and Sirius was back in her life. They'd been dating discreetly for about six months. They were ready to go public with their relationship; they were in love and ready for everyone to know. So Ginny had gotten her tattoo.

She had designed this particular tattoo during her final year at Hogwarts, but she hadn't been willing to get it until she didn't have to live with her mother. Plus she wanted to be sure what she felt was real before she marked herself as his. Although tattoos were easy to remove and alter.

Today was the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding, and Ginny was the maid of honor. She'd arrived at the Burrow earlier that afternoon, tattoo dancing around her skin. She entered the room where Hermione was getting ready, smiling at her nervous friend.

Ginny's hair was already done. She had cut off her hip-length hair before she began working at St. Mungo's, and her shoulder length red locks were curled and clipped back with a crystal barrette. She helped Hermione fasten up her wedding gown, and then she slipped into her own dress. It was gold and backless—unwittingly displaying her tattoo perfectly. Ginny pulled on the elbow length gloves Hermione had requested they wear, and then the ceremony commenced.

The ceremony had been beautiful, and Ginny could feel Sirius's eyes on her figure the entire time. After the ceremony was done, Ginny had removed her gloves, turned to hug Ron and Hermione tightly, and quite accidentally shown her tattoo to her mother for the first time.  
  
"Ginevra, I know that isn't actually a tattoo!"

Ginny laughed, "Mum, it isn't a big deal. I'm of age; I paid for it with my own money. It's easy to hide if need be; relax."

Mrs. Weasley growled, grabbing her daughter's arm and trying to drag her into the house, away from the guests.

Sirius met the two women halfway to the building. "Molly, I take it you noticed Ginny's new ink? Isn't it lovely?"  
Molly Weasley turned on the slightly younger man. "How can you say that? How can you find this amusing? You are awful, and I am furious. That tattoo—you might as well have signed your name on her! It isn't appropriate!"

Sirius chuckled, "Molly, if Ginny decided she wanted to link herself to me, I'm flattered. I'm deeply in love with her, and I want her to be mine. But I was not involved in this decision; Ginny made her choice years ago, before I saw her as anything other than a little girl." Molly opened her mouth to spit out a comment, but he talked over her. "She isn't a little girl any longer. She's an adult, capable of making her own decisions. Yes, I'm nineteen years older than her, but you and Arthur have a seventeen year difference, so don't you dare start with that!"

Ginny linked her fingers through Sirius's and smiled at him. "Can you take me away now?"

Sirius grinned as he wrapped his arms around the petite woman and apparated them to his home. Their lips fused together as soon as they were standing solidly on the floor, and Ginny threaded her fingers through his hair, grinding her hips against his. "Care to get me out of this dress?" She winked at him and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.  
Sirius followed her without even having to make a conscious decision about it.

* * *

Sirius watched Ginny sleep three hours later. He was glad she had chosen to get her tattoo, Godric knew he had enough ink on his body. The fact that it tied her to him only made him more pleased with it. He kissed her cheek and her neck, listening to her breathing.

In the glow of moonlight streaming through his window, he watched her tattoo. His Azkaban ID number seemed to stare back at him from her lower left shoulder blade. He stared at the number for a few minutes, and then the first digit morphed into a sparkling golden snitch and the other digits formed the outline of a shaggy black dog. He watched Snuffles chase the snitch down to the small of her back and then back up her right side. The figures moved across her right shoulder and spiraled down and then back up her arm. Finally the tattoo floated across the back of her neck and settled on her left shoulder blade, where it morphed back into his ID number.

"D'you really like it?" She murmured sleepily, snuggling into his chest and tossing a leg over his hip.

He stroked a calloused hand up her thigh, assuring her that he loved it, thought it was perfect for her and for them. He bent his head and kissed her, then tucked her into his embrace a bit more firmly and settled in for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The End!  
What do you think?


End file.
